Raider
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: Raiven "Soul Raider" Evans is twin sister to Soul Eater. She's been in hiding, but no one knows from what. the only thing kid is concerned about is her perfect symmetry. does he fall in love with our symmetrical weapon? will Soul lose his life to the thing Raiven was hidden from? or will she simply take her life when she cannot take more of the madness inside her? Read to find out!
1. Raiven Soul Raider Evans

**Hey guys! I haven't posted in a while, but that's because I've been brewing up new ideas! This one came to me while I was washing dishes last week! Hehe! Its Soul's twin sister! I know it may sound weird, but I think it's pretty good^.^ enjoy!**

Ch: 1; the "Raider"

Raiven walked down the sidewalk of empty streets. Her long white hair glistened in the moonlight. "The street should be here somewhere." She whispered to herself. "I'm seriously getting tired of lugging this bag around." She whined as she fixed her duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Maka, don't you have somewhere to be?" Soul asked as he sat next to her on the couch. "No, Tsubaki's studying with Black*Star and Liz and Patty are too busy with chores… I'm free tonight." She said sullenly. "Yeah, I can't say I'm too psyched about being free either, Blair has been in my room all day rummaging through all my crap." Soul griped. "Well, I'll let you take care of that. I'm taking a shower…" Maka started walking off. "Oh… Soul…" she turned. "Yeah?" he looked up a bit. "It's your turn to cook." She smirked running off.

Soul groaned. "Not cool, Maka." He started getting up. "Soul!" Blair's voice sang in a high pitch. "Hurry, hurry, I made your bed and I'm waiting for you!" she giggled. "Oh god, no." he dropped his head and went over to the fridge.

"Forget it, Blair; it's my turn to cook tonight." Soul said loudly enough for her to hear him. He ears drooped and she hopped out the window in her kitty form.

"Hmm… Soul doesn't wanna play with me." She frowned.

Raiven walked for a little while more. "Ugh!" she was being impatient. "Gah! WHERE THE HELL IS SOUL!" she screamed.

"Soul?" Blair gasped silently. She ran and went back to her girl form and came before her. "Did you say Soul?" she asked. "Uh… yeah. Who're you?" Raiven asked looking at her with a curious expression. "My… you look just like him. You _are_ talking about Soul _Eater_, right?" Blair came closer. "Y-yeah… could you back off a bit… coming too close when I haven't the slightest clue who you are, is not cool." Raiven said trying to get away from the kitty. "Oh yeah, she's looking for Soul alright." She smiled. "Okay, I can take you to him! Come on!" she giggled taking Raiven's hand and dashing off.

"Soul!" Blair smiled waving her hand and smiling. "Ooh… it smells good in here! What's for dinner?" she giggled. "I made breakfast." Soul smiled coolly not turning over as he attentively observed a pancake. "Sounds yum!" Blair and Raiven walked in the door. "Think so? Heh, yeah, I thought Maka would like it." "I would what?" Maka smiled walking out in her pajamas, her hair in two little buns on the sides of her head. "Uh, Blair… who's your friend?" Maka smiled even wider. "Huh?" Soul's curiosity was peeked and he turned in the middle of a pancake flip. "Shit." He whispered under his breath when he saw the smiling silver-haired girl.

Maka looked at Soul then Raiven then back at Soul. "Heh… w-what's going on, Soul?" she asked with a nervous tone in her voice. "Soul, bro, seriously, is that anyway to greet your big twin?" she giggled walking up to him. Soul started to giggle. "Heh… where the hell have you been, Raider?" he asked giving the girl a high-five. "Hiding…" she smiled. "Figures, you never were a fighter." He smiled back. "Dude, I don't have a meister… how the hell am I supposed to use my scythe form?"

"Wait… what's going on here? You two are siblings?" Maka asked. "Yup, Soul and I are twins!" Raiven giggled as she set her arm around him. Maka nearly fainted, she knew Soul didn't like talking about his family, but to hide the fact he had a twin?! UNACCEPTABLE! He was gonna get the Maka chop of a life-time for this. "Why did you not tell me about this?" she asked, her eye giving an angry twitch. "Whoa… hold on! What part of I WAS HIDING did you not understand, buns?" Raiven laughed. "Hiding from what?" "Can I explain that later? Now I'm out of hiding and I'm ready to look for a meister, have you any idea how much flipping steam I gotta blow off?" she smiled.

Maka was a bit relieved, but still very frustrated. How could he keep something so important from his meister? But that question would have to wait.


	2. Meet the bunch and Song Resonance

**Sorry for taking so long to update… actually I wrote a lot! I have like seven chapters down, I just haven't had time to upload them all! ^.^**

Raiven smiled. "So this is it… the DWMA, huh? Seems a bit bigger than what I imagined." She smiled. "Well, it gets even bigger once you're inside, Raider." Soul smiled.

"YAHOO!" a dash of black white and blue landed before Raiven. "Whoa… hey!" she giggled to see Black*Star standing before her. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around the school… then again I haven't seen you at all." Black*Star began looking at her from every angle. "She's my twin sister." Soul smiled. Black*Star froze. "Y-you're what?" he swallowed hard. "My twin." He repeated. "You and Soul… wait, why didn't you tell me you had a sister?!" Black*Star screamed. "Because if I did Maka's dad would've started hitting on her." Maka gave Soul a dirty look. "As true as that may be, Raiven here, has been in hiding this whole time; in order to keep her location safe, Soul kept this little secret from us." She said walking before the blue-haired ego maniac.

"Nice to meet you, Raiven, I'm Tsubaki." The weapon smiled. "I'm Black*Star's weapon." "Yeah? I wish I had a meister…" Raiven smiled. "That's why I'm here… to find someone to resonate with." She giggled.

"Cool… well, welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy!" Black*Star smiled. "I'm the biggest guy here, so as long as you're with me you'll be safe." He smiled pointing a thumb at himself. "Is he always like this?" she whispered towards the other two. "Yup." A bell began ringing. "Ooh, we should get to class; Professor Stein should be waiting for us!" Maka yelled walking up to the front doors of the academy.

They walked in the classroom. They made their way to their seats and chattered.

"Raiven, this is Crona... you guys didn't really have a good introduction last night." Maka introduced the scythe to the demon swordsman. "Nice to meet you Crona." Raiven smiled. "N-n-nice to meet y-you too." "No need to be scared…" she smiled larger setting out her hand. Crona managed a smile and took the girl's hand. "See?" she smiled.

"Good morning…" Kid's voice cut through the noise like a sharp knife. Raiven turned. "Hello, who's this?" she smiled. "That's Kid. He's Lord Death's son." Maka mentioned. "He's the Kid?" she whispered to herself. "Yup."

"Hey Kid, what's up?" Black*Star smiled. "Same as always… admiring the fine beauty of my father's academy." Kid smiled walking up to the small group. "Hello, miss, you must be new here." He took her hand and gave it a light kiss. Maka, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki stood there and stared in amazement. Kid would never do something like that! Raiven blushed. "My name is Death the Kid." He said looking up. "I'm Raiven." She smiled. "Soul Raider… Raiven 'Soul Raider' Evans." Soul corrected.

"Evans? Hmm, I thought you looked like each other." Kid smiled. "Yeah, we're sort of twins." Raiven smiled back. "Hey, Tsubaki and I wanna play basketball tonight; you guys wanna come so we can hang out?" Black*Star came up between the reaper and the scythe. Raiven smiled wider, "Hell yeah!" she laughed. "Sweet, see ya there." The two met in a high-five.

"Alright, class, let's begin." Stein rolled in the classroom. "Today we'll be practicing resonance; Maka, you Soul Black*Star and Kid, take your weapons and head to the field… you too, Crona." "Uh, Professor Stein, we have a new student…" Maka raised her hand. "I see. What's your name?" he looked up to the girl next to her twin as he adjusted his screw. "I'm Raiven." She smiled. "Okay, it seems you know Soul and the others… why don't you go with them, do you have a meister?" "I'll use her, Professor." Soul volunteered. "Alright then, head out… as for the rest of you I will be choosing your groups…"

"Alright, guys lets go." Maka smiled.

They headed outside.

"Okay, let's do this…" Black*Star smiled as Tsubaki and the others transformed. "Um, here Crona, why don't we sit this one out so Soul can use Raiven?" Maka smiled. "Are you sure you guys' Soul wavelengths match?" Black*Star asked. "Dude, we're twins." Raiven smiled setting the fold of her jacket on to the edge of her shoulder, revealing a white area with red corners. This covered her mouth and part of her eye. "Let's do this, Soul Eater." She smiled. "Got it, Soul Raider." He grinned back as she jumped up and transformed into a scythe and landed in Soul's hands.

"She's almost identical…" Maka gasped. Soul began laughing. "Come on, let's try this out… ya still remember?" he asked. "Sh-yeah, I remember." She laughed. "Alright… then let's go…" "Song resonance."

From nothing music could be heard. The steady beat of a drum followed by the hoarse notes of an electric guitar and the deep sound of a piano. A dark red aura started to glow around the siblings. Kid smiled.

"Such beauty…" Kid whispered. "Such perfect symmetry." His eyes widened. "Their soul wavelengths are so even and well distributed, just look at the radiance of their aura… she is such an emblem of symmetry."

Soul swung and spun his sister with ease. She began singing. Soul's eyes began to change from red to blue. Everyone watched in amazement. As the notes she sang went higher, Soul's movements seemed lighter. The lower she sang the stronger the moves. As the piano flowed along with the guitar, Soul's arms did too, and he moved at the tempo of the song; a great majesty indeed.

Soul finally stopped and held the scythe over his head as his eyes returned to their regular crimson state. His friends began clapping. "Damn, Raiven… you're a pretty good performer." Black*Star said as seriously as he possibly could. "That was great, guys!" Maka smiled, even Crona let out a grin at the sight! Liz, Patty and Tsubaki went over to give complements as well.

Kid stood there silently, he was still mesmerized. He felt his head spin a bit then called out. "Liz, Patty, I'm heading home for the day." He began as he walked off. Everyone turned. "Uh, will we see you at the basketball court, Death?" Raiven smiled. Kid froze. "Yes…" he smiled back. "But for future references… call me Kid." He left.

Liz smirked at her.

"What?"


	3. A little game and Crona's sad story

That night

"Your hair is so soft, Maka!" Raiven screamed. "Thanks so much! I love the way your nails naturally curve at the tip! I have to file mine." Maka replied. "Thanks, but seriously, Blair… your jugs." Raiven looked at the kitty's chest. "They're huge." She set her hands on her own. "I'm all jealous!" Blair made paws with her hands. "Thanks, Raiven." She smiled. "Are they real?" "You guys ready yet?" Soul opened the door. "Uh… am I missing something?" he asked when he saw the cat and his sister with their hands on their chest. "Almost, get out, Eater!" Raiven threw a pillow at her brother. "Ugh, you guys take forever! Just hurry up, kid just called me screaming about how we're late." He walked away.

"So… Kid…" Maka smirked at Raiven from the mirror. "Ooh, the reaper? He's cute!" Blair purred. "Your point is?" Raiven continued braiding Maka's pig tails. "My point is that he's been acting weird since you got here!" Maka turned. "Whaddaya mean? I've been here a maximum of twenty-four hours." She said as coolly as Soul as she touched up her deep black eyeliner. "He gets all weird when you're around him…" Maka smiled. "How the hell am I supposed to know how he regularly acts? I just met him today." Raiven finished up her makeup. "But anyway, Crona… he is simply adorable! I just wanna hug him!" Raiven giggled. Maka gave her a serious look. "You're changing the subject." She said bluntly. "Grr, how am I supposed to know, Maka? I don't know him!" "Ugh… you'll see soon enough." Maka smiled.

"Damn, Maka, you actually look like a regular person." Soul teased. "Where's Crona?" he asked. "He went out to the corner store to buy himself a water bottle."

Maka wore a baggy t-shirt (that belongs to Soul) and a pair of pink shorts. "Shut up." She blushed. "Let her be, Eater." Raiven smiled walking up behind Maka.

She wore a pair of bigger red and white Jordan basketball shoes, a black shirt with her middle name on the back (Raider) and the shape of her soul on the front and some white shorts with red stitching.

"Alright, let's go…" Soul smiled leading the girls out.

They arrived at the basketball court.

"It's about time! Have you any idea how asymmetrical your timing was? We agreed to meet here at five! Its half past the hour!" kid ranted. "Ugh… we get it, Kid, we're late." Soul whined. "Uh… Death, err... I mean, Kid… it's my fault we're late, I kind of held on to a conversation with Maka too long and that delayed us." Raiven smiled nervously. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him with glowing eyes. "Well then," Kid cleared his throat. "In that case you're forgiven."

Maka smiled. "Told ya." Raiven pushed her away before running off. "So, we playing or what?" she laughed. "YAHOO!" Black*Star joined in followed by Kid and the others.

They played for a short time, until Raiven sensed something. She froze in the middle of a shot. Black*Star blocked it. "Take that!" he laughed. She gasped. "Crona's coming!" she squealed running to the entrance of the court, her hands holding each other near her chest.

Soul and the others looked at her. "What's she doing?" Black*Star asked. "I think she's waiting for Crona." Kid answered. "Crona?" Tsubaki smiled. Maka and Liz sighed. "That's the last guy you should be worried about." They said in unison.

Crona peered from the corner and met up with Raiven at the entrance.

"Hello, Crona." She smiled. "H-hello, Raiven." He smiled back.

They talked for a while.

"Whaddaya think they're talking about?" Kid asked. "Gah, if its boobs again, I'm leaving." Soul added.

All the others could see was Raiven wrapping her arms around Crona. She wouldn't let go.

"What's going on?" Liz asked, confused at the sight.

"H-hey guys…" Raiven walked over as she dried tears from her eyes. Soul looked up. "Okay, what did that little bastard, Ragnarok do to her?!" he barked, grabbing little Crona from his shirt. "N-nothing…" Crona whimpered as Ragnarok appeared from his back. "Leave me outta this!" he yelled. "Soul, stop…! He didn't do anything…" she yelled grabbing his free arm. "Then why are you crying?" he asked letting go of the boy. "C-Crona… poor thing." She whispered giving him another hug. Crona blushed.

"What about him?" Soul asked. "He doesn't deserve this!" she screamed. "Oh…" the whole group smiled in unison. "You told her?" Maka asked. Crona nodded. "She… she asked me why I'm always scared… so, so I started telling her about l-lady Medusa… then she asked me to tell her more, s-so I told her everything." Crona looked down. "No… it's okay…" Maka smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry…" Raiven whispered still embracing Crona.


	4. Kid's feelings Raiven is so symmetrical

Kid walked in his room after taking a shower. He dried his hair off with a towel while he searched for his night clothes. (He wore nothing but a towel once out the shower when Liz and Patty weren't in the house) He checked his cell phone and smiled to see he had texts. "Liz… we're spending the night at Maka's with Tsubaki and Raiven, sleep well. Okay…" he began typing. "Alright, see you in the morning." He sent. "Patty… she sent me a picture of a pig… okay, Soul… why did you let Patty come over?" kid laughed to himself. "I didn't know she'd stay" he sent the message. "Okay… let's see, who's this?" he clicked on a message from an unknown number. "Hello, Kid, it's Raiven, Maka gave me this number and I just wanted to let you know I have itJ" Kid smiled.

"That's fine, Raiven, feel free to text or call at any time." The message was sent.

"Holy crap." Raiven gasped. "What?" Maka looked over her shoulder to peek at her phone. "He replied!" Raiven smiled. "What'd he say!?" Liz and Patty squealed. "He said to feel free to text or call whenever."

"See! I told you!" Maka and Liz shook the scythe. "Will you two calm down?! Seriously! He just replied to a text, it's not a big deal." Raiven began texting back. "You're the one who gasped when you received that text…" Liz smirked. "Ah, what?! No! Tsubaki, back me up!" Raiven turned to Tsubaki. "Sorry, Raiven, Maka has a point." The girl nodded. "You're all evil."

Kid was just about to crawl in bed when his phone rang; it was a text from Raiven. "Thanks, good to know a reaper wouldn't mind having my number…" kid blushed and began to reply. "Please, don't consider me a reaper, I'm part of the group of friends you have here and I am no more important than you"

Raiven giggled when she saw the reply. "What is it now?" Patty teased. "Nothing…" Raiven said lightly. "Oh really?" Liz smiled as she snatched the phone from Raiven's hands. "Give it back, Liz!" "Make me." Liz smirked. Raiven screamed and threw herself at her.

There was screaming and thump noises coming from Maka's room. "What is going on up there?" Soul asked looking off.

"Gimme back my phone!" Raiven screamed. "No! You gotta get it yourself!" Liz shouted as she tossed the device to Patty.

Soul was becoming jittery, every thump and scream made his curiosity grow larger. "Okay… those girls gotta shut up." He walked over.

"Ugh, please…" Raiven dropped on her legs. "Just gimme back my phone." She whined.

Soul pressed his ear against the door.

"No! Not until I find out what's going on with kid!"

"Kid?" Soul looked up.

"Ugh, there's nothing going on! You live with him, I don't know find out yourself! Now, gimme back my phone!" Raiven screamed. "Not until I read your messages." Liz's smile grew larger. She examined the phone.

Soul was a bit scared. Something was up with Kid? What in hell could possibly be wrong with him? The silence was killing him… why wouldn't they say anything?

"Thank you." Raiven smiled taking her phone back. "Geez, kid can be so weird sometimes." Liz growled. "Ugh, whatever… I'm taking a shower."

Soul jumped a bit before running off as soon as he possibly could. Raiven walked out and looked at her phone before texting back.

**(A/N: now, this is a text conversation between Kid and Raiven)**

Raiven: hey, sorry, Liz took my phone and I couldn't reply. But thank you, that reassures me, I wasn't sure about how to feel about you being the son of a death godJ

Kid: that's fine; she tends to do that sort of thing.

Raiven: does she? She's really nice, and so it Patty.

Kid: thank you, I do believe I have chosen my weapons wisely.

Kid: I hope you don't find this too forward, but I would like to complement you.

Raiven: me…? Thanks! For what… exactly…

Kid: your performance with your brother today. You executed your music with such grace and you had the upmost perfect symmetry I have ever seen in a weapon

Raiven: Kid, I'm flattered. Thank you, I'm really glad you liked it! :) It means too much coming from a reaper!

Kid: you are very welcome. Will I see you at school tomorrow?

Raiven: yeah, I'll be at school. I actually plan on going there from now on

Kid: that's great news! I look forward to it… Now, I should not be disrupting you at this late hour… good night, Raiven, sleep well

Raiven: likewise, kid… sleep well! See you tomorrow:)


	5. Today's lesson

**I don't wanna overwhelm anyone with posting a butt-load of chapters at once, but I have about nine done... so I'll be posting them at a steady rate... I still have the "Ways to annoy Soul Eater characters" fic to finish, so you will have to be patient!**

The students sat in their chairs, waiting for Professor Stein. "Damn it, where is that whack job?" Soul complained. "Ugh, just be happy we don't have to slice anything open yet." Maka shrugged in disgust. Kid looked around with a concerned look on his face. "What is it, Kid?" Tsubaki asked. "Nothing, Tsubaki… uhh… Soul, where is Raiven?" Soul's spine tingled. _'Is this what Liz was talking about last night?'_ he asked in his head. "She went to the restroom to fix her hair; it was bugging her that the left braid wasn't as thick as the right one." Maka rolled her eyes.

Kid smiled. "Well, I can see how that would be an issue worth trying to fix." Kid said almost to himself as he relaxed in his chair.

Raiven woke up to see a pair of shining circles and a gleaming silver scalpel. She blinked a bit. "W-where am I?" she whispered. "I see you're awake. This won't take long." A voice smiled. "P-Professor S-Stein?" she asked getting up weakly. "Hush… now lay back down, Miss. Raider." Stein took her shoulders and gently set her back on her bed. "What are you doing?" she asked when she felt his hands lightly across her stomach. "Like I said, this will not take long… just relax." He whispered setting a hand on her gently before preparing the knife. "I'm going to cut you open." He smiled.

Raiven reacted and got up, making his scalpel dip into her right arm. She screamed and dug it out. "Ah, what the hell is your problem?!" she yelled pointing the razor at him. "I am only doing this for scientific research." He remarked. "Yeah, well, I am not a frog, Stein!" "I see that, and that is why you are such a fine experiment…" he began walking closer to her, Raiven didn't move, knowing he was expecting her to be more bold and threaten him; she simply stood in place. "I want to know what's inside you." He smiled once he came close enough to grab her arm. "No chance, doc." She cut at his cheek then stabbed the weapon in his left shoulder before running to the door.

Stein grunted as he took out the knife and threw it. It stabbed itself next to her hand, just above the knob. "Now be a good little experiment and lay down." Stein's voice stayed as cool as it had always been.

Soul looked out into space. He had a weird feeling come upon him. "What's wrong, Soul?" Maka asked. "Raider!" he yelled running off.

Raiven stretched her neck as far away from the mad scientist as far as she could. "No use in struggling." Stein set his scalpel near her chin. She shivered a bit then smiled. "Sorry, Professor, but your luck just about died."

"Raider!" Soul's voice screamed. "Eater, scythe… now." She giggled setting up her hand. Soul did as instructed and transformed then landed in his sister's hand. Stein smiled. "Soul, you decided to join us…" "What are you doing, Stein? That's my sister you were about to cut open." Soul said clearly. "I just want to know what dwells inside her." stein smiled setting out his hand to reveal shocks of power from his fingertips and palms.

"Careful, Raider, that's his soul's wavelength." Soul pointed out. "Don't worry; I have an easy way to deal with this…" she smiled. "You sure?" he asked. "Would you just do it? There's a crazy teacher trying to dissect me." She nagged. "Whatever you say…"

"Alright, Stein, get yourself ready for this…" she smiled swinging Soul lightly. She began singing in oohs in a high pitch. The scythe moved gracefully along with the sound of her voice. Stein could see that the twins' souls were becoming one; it was something like he's never seen before. She wasn't fighting, she was performing… dancing!

She continued to sing and with a single swing of her brother their souls' wavelength was shot out and hit the mesmerized Professor. That sent him shooting through the room. Soul transformed to his human self and ran with his sister to him. Raiven took a scalpel and set it against his chin.

"Now… where do I cut?" she smiled. Stein laughed. "Good job." He looked up at her. "You two pass." "What the hell are you talking about, stein?!" she screamed pressing the knife against his nose. "This was a test to see if Soul would respond to you being in trouble." Stein took her hand and set it away so he could get up. "You see, twin weapons are usually able to use each other as weapons and meisters just as Liz and Patty can. But there had been times that two twin weapons can be twins as weapons and as humans; that would be you two." Stein explained. "Where are you going with this, Stein?" Soul asked. "Liz and Patty are twins as weapons but not as humans, that means that you two are able to use a completely different soul resonance." He began taking a seat on his chair. "That's way cool, bro! We have something not even Black*Star can do, wait till he hears about this." Raiven smirked. "This isn't something to be too happy about, Raider. This means that your level of containing madness is very high. Yes, your powers can come handy in battle, but if you make one mistake you two could both go into madness."

Raiven looked at stein with a look that Crona would have given him. Soul looked at her. "You should get to class, tell them I'll be there in a bit, I have to clean up the mess we made." "Alright… let's go, Raider." Soul started walking away. "Actually, Soul, I have a question… I'll meet you up in a bit." "Okay, I'll be in class." He set his hands in his pockets and walked off.

"You want to talk to me about your madness rate… am I right?" stein asked adjusting his screw. "H-how did you know?" she came closer. "We're both mad… and I know why you were gone for so long. We both have the same way of thinking, Soul Raider." He smiled turning his chair. "I messed up before… but I didn't know we could both go crazy." She said looking down. "You made a smart choice hiding from Asura. I wish I could have done the same." He looked at her. "Listen; if you are going to use your brother or the other way around, be careful… don't use him unless it is one-hundred percent necessary." Raiven nodded. "Thank you, Professor." She smiled. "Come on, let's get to class."


	6. Soul's name and Raider's mind

Raiven couldn't stop thinking about what Professor Stein told her, he wouldn't leave her mind. She had already gone crazy once; she was amazed that she stayed sane enough to where she could hide from the wave of madness that struck the world.

"Hey, Raiven…" Blair smiled walking in the room. "Yeah…? What is it, Blair?" Raiven looked up at the kitty. "I heard what happened to you today." Blair said sympathetically. "Oh…" "I just wanted to give you a heads up… Maka wants to talk about it." She winked hopping off. "Okay…? That was weird."

"Why would Maka want to talk about it?" she asked herself. "It's not like anything bad happened." She whispered. "Yo, Raider." Soul said loudly from across the hall. "Yeah?" she looked away. "I'm gonna go out with Kid and Black*Star, wanna come?" he asked. She thought about it for a second. "Nah thanks, but I have homework." She replied. "Suit yourself… Maka should be here in a bit so you won't have to deal with Blair for too long." He laughed. "Alright, Soul, see ya later." She laughed back.

Raiven sighed as she took out an apple from the fridge and sat on the couch. "Hey… I'm home!" Maka smiled walking in the door. "Hey, Maka." Raiven smiled. "Hey, where is everyone?" she asked setting some books down. "Soul's out with Mr. and Mrs. Over-personality, and Blair went to find someone to play with her." Maka sat next to her. "So I guess it's just you and me." Raiven smiled. "Ha, yeah." Maka smiled.

"So listen; I wanted to talk to you about Soul… and yourself." Maka began. "Yeah…? What is it?" Raiven turned to meet her. "Well, Soul told me what Stein said and I wanted to ask if that's what you were hiding from when you were gone so long."

Raiven rubbed her neck. "Yeah… I sort of went mad when Soul and I used our song resonance. I screwed up and after that I left Soul here in death city and I ran away." Raiven smiled sullenly. "Soul always looked after me and I lack the ability to remember. Then after you killed Asura I decided to come looking for him… and a meister." She explained.

Maka looked at her. "So you knew you were going crazy… how did it feel?" she asked. "Actually, in hindsight it wasn't that bad. I was just confused most of the time; things didn't make any sense. I didn't really know what was going on, I just knew I had to get Soul somewhere safe." Raiven played with her fingers. "I'm like Stein or Crona. We're all just hiding madness, I'm a bit better at hiding it than they are, but we all are. Deep inside we just want to be happy… and sane, but we know that in order to do that we must kill a demon inside us that is attached to our souls. The closer we get to it, the crazier we become." She sighed. "Soul knows better than anyone that I can suppress this madness well, but I always think to myself the worst. Why do you think I cried when Crona told me his story? I can relate to his madness." Tears started falling from her deep blood-red eyes. "I know what he feels to go mad. I know what it feels to make no sense to yourself." Maka took her hands.

"I had no idea…" she whispered. "Do you want to know why Soul and I's names are what they are?" Raiven asked. Maka nodded. "Soul was always eating spirits and ghosts when we were children. Originally his name was just Soul then my mother realized that he had the ability to eat souls… so he became Soul Eater. I would always take the more malevolent spirits and rip them apart with my own hands. That gave me Soul Raider. Though the "Soul" isn't necessary, I like using it so we match." She giggled, tears still streaming from her eyes.

The two girls sat in silence. "Maka…" Raiven looked down as she finally broke the quiet. "Yeah?" Maka looked down at her. "What is it like… you know; having a partner you can trust…" Raiven asked innocently. Maka blushed. "Uh… its nice… it's nice knowing Soul's got my back." she smiled meekly. "Good… is he trustworthy? Has he left you on purpose?" Raiven asked.

Maka could think of two occasions where Soul had left her, but neither really counted. She decided to spare Raiven's feelings and say, "No." as simple as that. "That's great. I taught him not to leave the people he cares about unless it's necessary to do so; I guess he's learned well." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Soul took another soda from the cooler before plopping down on the chair, they were somewhere out in the desert. "So why didn't the girls come again?" Black*Star asked. "They had homework or something…" Soul began gulping. "God, they're such nerds!" Black*Star added as he smiled and set his hands behind his head. "Let them be, Black*Star, being worried about your grades is a good thing, you should try it some time." Kid smirked. "Sh, yeah, sure, I'm too big of a star to worry about something like that!"

"You shouldn't take these things so lightly, you are going to need them in the future, and you won't be at the academy forever, you know." Black*Star's phone began to ring. "Yeah?" he answered, it was Tsubaki. "Ugh, fine." He began getting up. "Tsubaki needs me back home, apparently I gotta take care of an assassination again!" he smiled before walking off. "He's an idiot." Soul smiled.

"So what now…?" Kid turned to Soul. "Don't know… whaddaya wanna talk about?" he asked. Kid shrugged. "Well, Black*Star's not here anymore… lets be serious for a little bit." Soul suggested. "Alright… about what?" kid's eyebrows rose up. "My sister… you got a thing for her, don't you?" Soul looked up at the laughing sun. Kid jumped a bit. "Raiven…? No. she's a classmate and your sister, nothing more." He said trying to sound as serious as he possibly could.

"Heh, yeah, I'm just messin' with ya, Kid." Soul smiled. Kid sighed. "Well then." "But she is really interested in you." Soul looked over to kid. "She does?" Kid blushed. "Yeah, she's always been interested in reapers and meisters." Soul began. "Since we were kids she'd look up to the academy and wonder about Death."

Kid smiled slightly. "She used to take random ghosts and other little evil things and rip them apart with her own hands. That gave her, her name." Soul smiled. "She went crazy after we screwed up on Soul resonance… but she's fine now." Kid smiled back. "She left you in death city where you'd be safe…" he began. "Your sister is truly remarkable."


	7. A single soul is it worth it?

**sorry it took so long to update, I've just been working on other stories^.^ so anyway, I hope you like it!**

Raiven smiled when her name was called along with Soul and Maka to report to the Death Room. They walked in; she looked at the clouds and crosses. "Ah, hello, I have been waiting for the three of you!" Lord Death's voice smiled and his hand came from his side. Maka bowed and Soul nodded. Raiven simply looked up at the shinigami with amazement. "Well, you must be the young lady I've heard so much about!" he said again in his cheery voice. "Yes, sir, my name is Raiven 'Soul' Raider Evans." She bowed. "It is an immense pleasure and honor to finally meet you, Lord Death." She smiled. "She's admired reapers since we were kids." Soul mentioned. "I see, well, you are going to like what you are about to hear." Death began. "You three will be going on a mission to France, there is a small community of kishin being created near Paris and I need you three to go. I would send Kid to do this, since it wouldn't take him more than a couple of minutes, but Raiven needs to collect souls if she wants to stay in this academy." Raiven listened intently. "We understand, sir." Maka nodded. "Yeah, we'll get it done." Soul agreed. "But I must warn you, the kishin only come at night…" "We can pull it off, no problem." Soul's cool smile never left. "Good to know you're interested!" Death's voice smiled once more.

"What about you, Raiven, are you up for it?" Death's tone was a bit more serious. "Yes sir, I will, I would like to stay enrolled here." Raiven nodded. "In that case, off you go!"

Soul and Maka took Soul's motorcycle while Raiven borrowed Kid's skateboard, she sat on it and smiled. "I still don't know how she rides that thing." Maka whispered. "She's a bad ass." Soul smiled.

They arrived to Paris. "The city of love!" Raiven smiled. "So where are these kishin at, Maka?" Soul asked, ignoring his sister's gleaming eyes and sweet smiley giggles. "Wait, I gotta check on Crona… I don't know if I told him what time we were coming back." Maka looked at her phone and set it to her ear.

Soul shook off the feeling of annoyance and turned to his sister on the flying skateboard. "Hey, Raider, you can see souls…" Raiven turned to him. "Yeah, so…?" she asked. "Can you see any kishin nearby?" he replied. "Hmm…" Raiven looked around. "Not really, just regular human souls… a couple of weapons and meisters runnin' around, but that's it." She said giving one last look then returning her attention to Soul.

Maka hung up the phone. "The souls only come out at night, remember?" she mentioned. "Then why the hell are we here so early?!" Soul screamed. "Because, Soul, we're in Paris! Don't you wanna see the Eifel tower, or take tour?" Maka asked. Soul sighed. "Maka, my sweet that is not the best way to get a guy like Soul excited about Paris…" Raiven smiled. "Watch and learn." She cleared her throat as she came closer to Soul. "Yo, Eater, wanna get some crepes or some shit?" she asked. "Hell yeah!" the twins high fived.

She flew over to Maka. "See? All you need is food to get Mr. Evans, over here, to get excited about something as cool as Paris." Raiven winked.

They were in their hotel room, Soul was eating and Maka read a book while Raiven enjoyed texting all her new friends.

(The following are text conversations between Raiven and the others)

Tsubaki: How is Paris, do you like it?

Raiven: Yeah! Its way cools out here, Tsu! I wish you could be here with us!

Tsubaki: I want to go, but I'm sure Black*Star couldn't handle it…

Raiven: no offence, but that guy has an ego bigger than Soul's stomach.

Tsubaki: none taken… I can deal with him, but I'm not going to lie when I say I sometimes would like to get some peace.

Liz: so I hear you guys took the Paris mission… how's it going?

Raiven: pretty good, we still can't get to the kishin yet; we have to wait till nightfall to find them.

Liz: well, good luck, girl! J

Patty: I LOVE PIGGIES!

Raiven: OMFG, ME TOO!

Patty: do you want a cookie?

Raiven: HELL YEAH! COOKIES ARE THE BEST!

Patty: Holy crap, YES!

Black*Star: so how does it feel to be in my shadow, Raiven?

Raiven: hot…

Black*Star: huh?

Raiven: it's not big enough to shade me.

Kid: how is Paris so far, Raiven?

Raiven: way cool! Thanks for letting me borrow your board, I really appreciate it!

Kid: no problem, anything for you…

Raiven: I seriously owe you one; my butt would've had to take a seat behind Maka on Soul's hog! I would've never made it here!

Kid: any time, Raiven.

"Sundown…" Maka smiled. "It's about time!" Soul and Raiven yelled.

They made their way down to the city. Maka and Raiven froze. "What's wrong?" Soul asked stopping. "I can feel them." They said in unison. "So… you guys wanna switch around?" Maka asked smiling. "You bet your pig tails, Blondie." Raiven transformed her arm into a scythe.

"Are they in the building?" Soul asked. "Yup… there's ass-loads of them!" Raiven examined the small brick edifice. "Let me see if there's any way I could get in through the roof." She took Kid's skateboard and hovered over the building.

Once on the roof she found a small door with a rope handle. She smiled and flew back down. "There's a door, come on." She held out her hand and grabbed Soul; Soul grabbed a hold of Maka.

"I looked inside and the place has at least fifty kishin eggs in there." Raiven told Maka. "Yeah, I thought there'd be that many." Maka whispered to herself. "Okay… how the hell are gonna get inside?" Soul asked. "Well, little brother…" Raiven began. "Guy comes thirty seconds after her and he never hears the end of it." He complained. "Shut up and listen." She smacked his head. "We'll use the rope over there and climb down… they're all gathered at the east end of the building so they won't be able to see us if we're quiet… hmm, I'm happy I didn't bring Black*Star and Tsubaki along like I was planning." She looked up and set a finger to her lips. Soul smiled and Maka took the rope; Maka tied it to a firm-looking pipe. "Alright, let's do this." She smiled. "I'll go down first." Raiven held on tightly to the rope.

After they were inside they made their way to the eastern side of the building where many people were sitting in what looked like a small auditorium. Soul began to drool a bit. They backed up to converse. "All those souls… damn." Soul smiled. "I know they look so fun…" Raiven whispered. "Will you two calm yourselves? We need to do this fast so you can play…" she pointed to Raiven who pawed at her, a lot like Blair would. "And so you can eat." She pointed at him. Soul smiled.

"Okay, so how do we do it?" Soul asked. "Can we just try to take one so I can taste it? It's been a while since I had a kishin egg for dinner." Raiven rubbed her arm. Maka smiled "Sure… it seems that there's some walking in from the other side… so this must be the exit." Maka thought for a bit. "You stay here… come on, Soul…" they ran off.

One kishin later…

"Alright, Raider… eat up." Soul smiled. Raiven took the red orb in her hands and looked up to her brother with big, wishing eyes. Soul nodded and she opened wide after stretching her neck all the way back. She dipped the soul into her mouth. She closed her eyes and chewed harshly. She swallowed hard and sprung her head forward before giving out a satisfied sigh. "Hehe… thanks Maka… thanks Soul." she giggled.

"No problem. Alright… I'll go over to the other side and distract them while you two use your song resonance to take them all out." Maka said seriously. "Cool…" Soul shrugged smiling. "Haha, y-yeah, we'll get it done." Raiven laughed.

_'She's being weird… should I worry? Nah, she'll get over it… it's her first soul in a while so it's only logical she acts like this.' _Soul shook off the thought of his sister going mad again.

"Alright… see you guys in a bit." Maka smiled dashing off. Raiven began laughing. "Hehe… t-this should be fun, huh, little bro?" she smiled. "Yeah…?"

"MY NAME IS MAKA ALBARN!" Maka screamed. "Alright… I think that's our cue." Soul smiled. "I thought she'd never do it." Raiven smiled evilly.

"LET'S GO, SONG RESONANCE!" they said simultaneously. Soul transformed.

(A/N: the words Raiven will be singing are from the song Unstable by Chaotica. I do not own the song!)

_"Ooh..." _her voice was subtle and soft. Guitars then were heard against the harsh sound of a beating drum.

_"Gotta run, gotta run till I fall… gotta keep on feeding the crave." _She began slashing in all directions with the tempo of the rapid song. _"Gotta build, gotta build up my wall… gotta keep on digging my grave." _Many of the kishin kept coming close, trying to fight back. Her eyes began to glow and her smile grew twice the size of Soul's smile!

_"Gotta fight, gotta fight till I bleed!" _her slashing wouldn't stop. _"Gotta keep my head screwed on tight…" _she made her way to Maka who was trying to fight some off.

"Thanks…" Maka smiled, but Raiven couldn't hear a word anyone said. She simply kept on slashing and killing. The room began filling up with kishin eggs.

_"Gotta stay, gotta stay in the lead! Gotta make sure I win this FIGHT!" _she screamed. "Maka! I can feel her becoming insane again… stop her!" Soul yelled.

_"It's okay if I'm a bit unstable…" _her killing wouldn't stop, there wasn't many kishin left. _"I've been doing just fine on my own! I don't care if I am in denial! It's a mild syndrome!" _"Raiven, stop!"

Soul started to yell in pain and frustration. "She's infecting me!" he managed to yell.

"Just one left." Raiven giggled as she slashed the head off. "Get me away from her!" Soul screamed. Maka ran up to Raiven and pried the scythe from her hands. Raiven fell to her knees; Maka on her back.

Soul transformed back and walked over to her. "Raider…?" he asked. "Is she crying?" Maka walked behind him.

Raiven laughed out loud and turned to reveal her red eyes in an unforgiving tint of blue. Her smile was delayed by tears streaming down her cheeks and she nodded no while her eyes flickered from red to blue over and over again.

"Soul, stop this!" Maka yelled. "How the hell am I supposed to…?" Soul froze. "I remember." He walked up behind her and held her tightly.

_"A sweet honey drop… my heart seems to pop…"_ he sang to her. Her giggling went away and she seemed much more relaxed. _"Stop, your soul is pure, but your mind is tainted and insecure" _

Maka stared in amazement. How did she not know Soul's voice was so nice? Why did he never sing to her?

Raiven looked up. "S-Soul…?" she whispered, tear dripping from her eyes. "Yeah…?" he looked down. "I'm sorry." She dug her face in her brother's chest. "I'm so sorry!" she screamed holding on to him. "It's alright… it's over. You killed all the bad guys." He smiled petting her hair. "I... I did?" she smiled childishly. "Yeah." Soul parted from her grasp and dried her tears. "Alright… let's eat… and stop crying, it's not right for a cool chick like yourself to be blubbering." Soul got up and walked towards the eggs.

Raiven smiled and set fists to her chest. "Right." She giggled getting up.

Maka watched them eat and play. _'Raiven just went completely insane… didn't she?' _she thought to herself as she watched Raiven paw at a soul. Her curiosity about her feelings for kid was great, but she was scared to be curious about what had just happened.


End file.
